


the tragedy of class 53

by ItsBrayBabey



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Group chat, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, POV Akamatsu Kaede, Texting, all i wanted to do with this was have kaede say awooga, and rantaro is ace, can u tell i’m an ouma kin, chatfic, i kin tenko so i use her as a medium to insult ouma, i spent an embarrassingly long time on this, ios formatting, kaede saying dyke isn’t me being lesbophobic, kiyo is a viper. waiting to strike, shuichi is so tired of kokichi, the author is black and a lesbian, the blackface jokes r about that sprite where kokichi just? turns black??, theyre ALL stupid no exceptions, this isn’t mentioned but it’s important, we get no explanation for this. why is he black.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBrayBabey/pseuds/ItsBrayBabey
Summary: Kokichi is bored. As a result, everyone is put through hell.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 88





	the tragedy of class 53

**Author's Note:**

> it should be easy 2 figure out for some of them, but here’s a reference for the names:  
> kokichi: tiny bastard  
> Maki: my immortal protag  
> kaito: flat earther  
> ryoma: the cat man  
> rantaro: the green m&m  
> himiko: magic man  
> tenko: lesbian moses  
> shuichi: emo baby  
> tsumugi: miku’s gf  
> kiibo: angel terminator  
> miu: danielle cohn  
> kiyo: emo lyra heartstrings  
> gonta: bee boy  
> kirumi: team milf  
> angie: god’s sugar baby
> 
> please don’t turn off creator’s style. i am so lazy with coding. it’s gnna look ugly  
> better yet, don’t read this at all!!! save yourself the pain

creepypasta smut rp group (Sun With Face )   
  
tiny bastard  
evrybdoy get the fuck up i mbroeed   
broed  
BORRED  
flat earther  
read 3:56 PM  
the cat man  
this bitch Again??  
my immortal protag  
Every time ouma clogs up my notifs just bc he can’t spell, my homicidal tendencies come out 2 play once more  
Turn on autocorrect bitch   
the green m&m  
gays can’t spell: exhibit A   
tiny bastard  
i think maki is a danger to my wellbeing   
i didn’t even DO anything this time????  
the ONE TIMr i’m not antagonzijng you and i get fuckgin dogpiled on   
this is literally. a hate crime   
magic man  
ok dotn care  
fun fact; kokichi is a large part of the reason why i hate the gays  
lesbian moses  
homophobes rise up  
i’m so tired of these h*mos!!! coming to our land. infecting our kids   
magic man  
i think we should get rid of them all. ship them off to mars.   
exactly. i’m so glad me and tenko r dating. shows we’re not like these dumb homosexuals.  
tiny bastard  
stop IGNORIGN ME i’ll peel you like a fuckgjn banana  
tenko do u hear somethin?   
lesbian moses  
not at all!! certainly not a degenerate!   
tiny bastard  
i am actually shrieking. having a breakdown in my room. you guys are so mean all the time. i hope ur happy   
emo baby  
i’m love u kokichi!!!   
tiny bastard  
i lovr shuichi so much. he’s the only person in this chat that matters. he’s so sweet and kind and amazing and i would die for him  
emo baby  
but shut up  
tiny bastard  
hey does anyone need a boyfriend???? im single now   
magic man  
finally. now’s my chance. i’ve been attracted to kokichi for all my life. the true ceo of sex  
the cat man  
cursed! please stop talking   
tiny bastard  
u say that like she’s lying. himiko sees the truth  
sadly, i’ll have to reject you. i am simply too far above you in status.  
magic man  
it’s cuz i’m gay right? because i’m gay? because u hate minorities?   
tiny bastard  
whYAHAYWAAH   
the green m&m  
white supremacist! kokichi   
miku’s gf  
kokichi don’t u do blackface   
tiny bastard  
HWYAOAWAITTN WHAOT NO????   
angel terminator  
He’s already robophobic. He would have no issue adding onto the list   
kokichi calls me a dyke and my tongue drops to the floor. i let out a “humina humina” as i hit myself in the head with a mallet. “AWOOGA!” i cry as he grabs my tongue, swings me around his head, and beats me into the ground   
danielle cohn  
she really do be awoogain tho (Flushed Face )   
god’s sugar baby  
shame on you, kokichi! if you keep going at this rate, god will lose his patience!   
you don’t want to end up in the meat grinder, do you?  
flat earther  
THR FUCKGING MEAT GRINDENER ????????   
the green m&m  
anGIE WHAT TRH FUCKG   
my immortal protag  
God’s about 2 fuckin SNAP   
danielle cohn  
I want the meat grinder!!!! please tell me how to get to the meat grinder!!!   
something about being put in the meat grinder,,,,, just gets me goin (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )   
lesbian moses  
meat grinder porn?????   
emo lyra heartstrings  
All my studies on humanity could never prepare me for the horrors of this group chat.   
emo baby  
gonta, kiyo and kirumi have silently watching in horror solidarity   
bee boy  
gonta loves his friends!!! but gonta does not love what you’re doing   
tenko, please do not talk about meat grinder porn anymore   
alsjsKSKSOSKWOEIEORI   
team milf  
I am begging you to listen to him. For the sake of my own mental health.   
lesbian moses  
im so sRORRYT!!!!!!!!!!   
team milf  
It’s alright. :)   
lesbian moses  
u are,,,, amazing,,,, i am so lucky 2 be ur friend,,,,   
flat earther  
theyr congregating,,,, now is my chance,,,, lesbians. what is your wisdom,,,   
team milf  
Girl pretty.  
lesbian moses  
i am gogin 2 kiss kaede.   
i am goiig to kiss tenko. thank u for asking mr kaito.   
tiny bastard  
i fucking hate gay people  
shut up dumbie man   
tiny bastard  
this is why i hate minorities!!!!!!! down with the homos   
anyway since all of u have chosen to disrespect me i’m burning down the building!!!! i hope ur happy  
bee boy  
kokichi is starting to sound like someone gonta knows....   
gonta forgot his name though… he’s in another class   
danielle cohn  
i kno exactly who ur talking about. didn’t that komaeda kid cause like, 2 different fires   
tiny bastard  
god i wish that were me!   
emo baby  
is that what u use for the blackface? the ash from the fires you start?   
tiny bastard  
MY OWEN FUCKIGN BOYFRIEND????   
emo baby  
you seem to be forgetting that i’m a detective. i’m onto you kokichi   
tiny bastard  
you guys are putting me in a bind. i catn lie and say i do blackface because i can’t SAY THAT!!!!!! i’m having lie withdrawal   
i am sweating. my hands are shaking. itching for a lie.   
i am a delicater little flowr,,,, dying in this heat,,,, water me with ur piss,,,,   
team milf  
Shut up.  
tiny bastard  
ok!  
KIRUMI FUCKGIN SNAPPED   
emo lyra heartstrings  
Someone had to say it.   
My cells slowly deteriorate every time I get a notification from him. He is a plague upon my wellbeing.   
angel terminator  
Here lies Korekiyo Shinguji. Cause of death: Exposure to Kokichi.   
the cat man  
tbh at this point i can’t bring myself to feel anything. when i see him type, i’m just filled with a new flavor of numbness. he’s killed me and left a husk in it’s place  
are u okay?   
the cat man  
he keeps sending me furry porn! all the time! every time i block his number he gets a new one! i’m going to fucking kill him   
tiny bastard  
* i shift into a kawaii neko and paw at ryoma’s bulge * master~! you could’ve just told me you needed help! :3   
emo baby  
one of these days i’m gnna snap and place a hit on him   
danielle cohn  
better make it soon.   
tiny bastard  
SHUT UP BITCHR i’ll harvest ur fuckgign ovaries   
danielle cohn  
aaahh!!!! no!!!!! my ovaries!!!!   
tiny bastard  
*i am harvesting* *i am harvesting* *i am ha   
the green m&m  
ok.  
tiny bastard  
rantaro can we rp   
the green m&m  
ok but here’s a suggestion: leave me the fuck alone   
tiny bastard  
i’ll be abraham lincoln!! :3 miu can be mickey mouse, my secret gay lover, and you can be thomas jefferson, my unknowing lover   
my immortal protag  
I genuinely hope he dies   
flat earther  
harumaki maki i luv u. stay strong   
my immortal protag  
I CAN’T! I can’t be strong when he’s LIKE THAT   
the green m&m  
i’m going to pretend he didn’t send anything. just so i can live in peace for a little while longer.   
danielle cohn  
*i sensually rub my mickey mouse glove down your side* aha… abe… you’re so sexy…   
tiny bastard  
*i sexily stroke my abraham lincoln beard as i sexily pin you to the bed, oblivious to the fact that i left the bedroom door open* yes, i am abraham lincoln… and i would love to go down on you, mickey…   
miku’s gf  
hey what the fuck!!!   
tiny bastard  
rantaro this is your PART!!!!   
the green m&m  
what the fuck do you MEAN my part???   
tiny bastard  
this is where you burst into the room and expose me for cheating !!!   
the green m&m  
i hate this fucking group chat   
tiny bastard  
fUCK U bong water boy   
the green m&m  
stop bringing up the BONG WATER it was ONETIME   
the NERVE  
emo lyra heartstrings  
I, Thomas Jefferson, am returning home from a night on the town with my friend, James Madison. After a night of drinking, I am eager to get home to the man I love, almost sweating in anticipation as i walk towards my home, a little more than drunk after the events of the night. I unlock the door and step inside, a wide smile on my chiseled founding father face as I walk towards the bedroom. I freeze at the sight of red overalls, the perfect size for a mouse. I raise my hands to cover my mouth as I see the love of my life, leaning over Mickey Mouse, scantily clad. “Abe… you wouldn’t…” I step back from the door, teary eyed and ready to run.   
  
angel terminator  
OH MY HDO  
no. no no no. no non imo no  
i am NOT watching abraham lincoln roleplay. i can’t do this right now.   
my immortal protag  
If I see one more line of this shit i’m going to snap. There WILL be casualties.   
tiny bastard  
maki’s always interrupting our fun… i can’t believe the extent of her cruelty…   
it was just getting GOOD!!!!   
bee boy  
kokichi... please...  
danielle cohn  
gonta’s protesting because he’s repressed!!! he fuckin loved it   
the cat man  
no one loved it. we are all in pain. this is your fault   
magic man  
i need a nap. i need a NAP.   
tiny bastard  
oumaphobia is a crime. it’s because i was abraham lincoln right?? i bet if KIRUMI was abe u would be saying something different   
team milf  
Except I wouldn’t. Under no circumstances would I be Abraham Lincoln.   
tiny bastard  
even if i Asked you to??   
team milf  
No Circumstances.   
god’s sugar baby  
as a prophet sent by god, i can confirm its just as awful regardless of who it comes from!   
tiny bastard  
i don’t have to take this. me and miu are eloping. we’re meant to be together as abraham lincoln and mickey mouse.   
emo baby  
ur gay?  
tiny bastard  
we’re ENGAGED. ur my ex don’t speak to me   
emo baby  
but i luv u :(((   
tiny bastard  
i am so sorry i lov u sweetchi my sweet bbay boy i would die for you withot hesitation   
flat earther  
gay  
tiny bastard  
read 4:17 PM  


**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the worst mistakes i’ve made in a while i think


End file.
